Customarily, paint boxes or cases are used to store and transport artist's materials. These boxes are available in different sizes and shapes to contain palettes, tubes of paint, brushes and various other artist's implements, such as paint brushes, palette knives, etc. When painting outdoors or on location, the artist must carry all his equipment with him and each item should be readily accessible for use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved paint box for the storage and transportation of equipment required for artists, and especially oil painters, in such a manner that the artist's tools and paints are extremely well organized and readily accessible.